Forgotten
by Kupuruu
Summary: The day they ignored her was the day Lisanna came back. The day of her mom's death was the day Natsu announced he was getting married to 'her'. The day she couldn't handle it anymore was the day she disappeared.
1. Marriage?

**This is my second fanfiction **

**read and review to tell me your opinion**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own fairy tail. Hiro Mashima and Master Makarov does...**

**Summary- The day they ignored her was the day Lisanna came back. The day of her mom's death was the day Natsu announced he was getting married to 'her'. The day she couldn't handle it anymore was the day she disappeared.**

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

* * *

**Forgotten chapter 1**

**LUCY'S POV**

I entered to guild and said "Good Morning minna!" but of course I got no responses. It was this way for 7 months now, yes 7 MONTHS! After Lisanna's return, I was glad that Mira got her little sister back so of course I was okay with the fact they wanted to catch up with her. The first and second week was fine but the third week nobody I mean NO ONE even looked or glanced at me with the exception of Wendy, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Happy, Carla, Lily, and master.

I went to an empty table near the back of the guild and sat there with my head laying on the table. Today was my mom's death anniversary so I decided to what kind of flowers I should bring her until I heard a small voice call out "ne Lucy-san are you okay?" I looked up and saw three blue-haired girls.

"I don't know, I just don't know Levy-chan, Juvia-chan, Wendy-Chan"

"ne Lu-Chan tell us what's wrong" Levy said worried

"yeah Lucy, Juvia wants to know what's wrong" Juvia said

"ok… well you guys know I like Natsu right?

"yeah" they said in unison

"well for the past few weeks I've been trying to tell him my feelings but I always get shooed away or get told that he has better things to do but last week when I tried my hardest to tell him my feelings I was ignored and was told bothersome, I mean shooing someone away is mean but ignoring is just…" I said then started tearing up.

"that dense idiot, don't worry I bet things would get better today Lu-chan I just know it" Levy stated. I then turned to see Juvia and Wendy nod in agreement.

"Juvia know what Lucy is going through because Juvia loves Gray-sama but Gray-sama won't look at Juvia anymore." Juvia blurted out

"I think you should try to tell Natsu-san your feelings again Lucy-san" Wendy said all pumped up

"y-you're right even if today is my mom's death anniversary, nothing can get worse than this! Can it?" I said the last part in an unsure tone

Then I heard Natsu's voice echo through the guild.

"EVERYONE I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS! ME AND LISANNA ARE GONNA GET MARRIED!"

The whole guild went silent for a moment trying to get the information to process in there head. Then a thunder cheers and congrats filled the room.

**LEVY, WENDY, and JUVIA'S POV**

When we heard the fire dragon slayer's shocking outburst we turned our head to see the Celestial Spirit's face go pale

**LEVY'S POV**

When I saw Lu-chan's face I immediately felt guilty because of me, Wendy-chan, and Juvia-chan just encouraged her and made her full of hope but that must have broken her

"Lu-chan"

**WENDY'S POV**

_'oh no'_ I thought looking down _'I did something bad! I just mad Lucy-sans hopes go down and I was the one to suggested her to go tell Natsu her feelings, I feel really really bad'_ I looked back up to see Lucy-san's face again and saw a tear run down her face.

"Lucy-san"

**JUVIA'S POV**

_'Juvia did a horrible thing! Juvia must do Seppuku* because Juvia made Lucy-chan sad and Juvia was the one who said she knew how Lucy-chan feels but how can Juvia know how Lucy-chan feel now after hearing that!'_ Juvia looked at Lucy and saw her fall on her knees crying

"Lucy-chan"

**LEVY, WENDY, and JUVIA'S POV**

"Lu-chan/Lucy-san/Lucy-chan"

* * *

Seppuku*= honorble suicide

sorry if i spell things wrong but please review

vote in the poll for who Lucy should be with


	2. Hurt&Comfort

**so the is the second chapter of my fanfiction...**

**school is starting soon on Tuesday for me so yeah...**

**Thanks for the review you guys gave me it makes me happy**

**Disclaimer : i don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima and Master Makarov does**

**if you want the fanfic to be a certain pairing then vote in my poll on my profile but if your pairing isn't there then review and tell me who you want it to be**

**And also im sorry if i change the POV alot and like i said this is my second fanfiction so yeah...**

* * *

**Forgotten Chapter 2**

**LUCY'S POV**

When I heard the sudden outburst I had mixed feelings inside me. I felt sad, hatred, jealousy, and the weird of all happy. I felt sad because I wasn't the one Natsu loved, I felt hatred and jealousy towards Lisanna for taking Natsu away, and last of all I felt happy for Natsu for being with the one he loved and if I loved Natsu then I would accept him being with Lisanna. But before I knew it I felt a cold tear slip out of my eye cascading down my cheek. "Why" I let out a small mutter. When I tried to leave the guild without anyone noticing my legs started to wobble and I had fallen on my knees crying. "Why of all days did it have to be today? Why?" I whispered to myself. Then I felt something touch my shoulders… It was Gajeel.

**GAJEEL'S POV**

_'Ughh im so hungry but Mira is to busy squealing and questioning her sister why she didn't tell her about the marriage'_ I thought. I started to sniff the air to see If I could find any steel or metal but no luck, I found none. All I smelled was alcohol from people partying and tears?

I looked around to find where the source was coming from and apparently it came from the direction or bookworm and bunny girl. I went a bit closer to them and noticed it was bunny girl crying. _' Isn't she supposed to be happy? After all her best guy friend just said he was getting married'_ I thought. I walked over to see what was wrong with her and I heard her say "why" very softly. I then saw her fall to the ground and started crying. Once again I heard her mutter something out but this time she whispered "Why of all days did it have to be today? Why?" to herself but with my amazing hearing I heard everything and probably so did Wendy. I was confused_ 'was today a special day or something?'_ I thought. I then touched her shoulder and asked "are you okay bunny-girl?"

**LILY'S POV**

I was flying around looking for Gajeel and I saw him _(trying to)_ comforting a crying Lucy? With her friends?_ 'What is Gajeel doing? I never seen him comfort someone besides Levy so why was (trying to) comfort Lucy? And why was she crying? I better ask Carla since she is smart.'_

**LUCY'S POV**

"Are you okay bunny girl?" was the things that escaped Gajeel's mouth

"Y-yeah of c-course, w-why won't I-I be?" I said stuttering

"well for one thing you're stuttering and two because you started crying after you heard you best guy friend say he was getting married to that Lisanna chick" when I heard him say that my heart just shattered into pieces. I didn't need to be reminded of it but of course he just had to say it.

"You baka! Don't make things more painful for Lu-chan" I heard a voice say to Gajeel, it was my best friend Levy.

"Thank you Levy-chan" I muttered I don't think she heard

"Im going home" I said loud enough for them to hear

I walked towards the guild doors and exited. I heard something call out to me but I didn't want to hear it so I blocked my ears and ran to my house.

As I entered my house I went straight to my room and bounced on my bed and cried.

* * *

**Time skip ~9:00 pm~**

* * *

When I checked the clock to see what time it was, I was sure to see a few minutes pass but I was shocked to see a few **hours** passed by _'was I really crying for that long?'_ I thought. I went to the bathroom to wash up so when I looked at the mirror I looked like a total mess! My hair all tangled up, my eyes all puffy and red, and tear stains under my baggy eyes.

I took a long shower and when I got out the shower I put a towel on and went out the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen and decided to eat but then I heard my TV on._ 'I don't remember turning on the TV'_ I thought then I turned to my living room to see the cause of this and saw three exceeds on my couch.

* * *

**Read and Review bye~**

**Vote in the poll on my profile okay~?**

**oh yeah and did any one cry in chapter 297? i did for some reason i probably have problems... im very emotional**


	3. WHAT!

**Chapter 3~**

**school is starting so my chapters might come late... **

**if you want the fanfic to be a certain pairing then vote in my poll on my profile but if your pairing isn't there then review and tell me who you want it to be**

**i personally think im a horrible writer after seeing my language art grades *sigh* lets just say they weren't the best**

**Disclaimer : i dont own Fairy Tail... if i did then there would be an episode where it was gender bender (not the same as change ring)**

* * *

**Forgotten Chapter 3**

**LUCY'S POV**

"Happy, Carla, Lily? What are you doing here?" I asked

"Before you ask, why don't you put on some clothes?" the white exceed said

I looked down and embarrassment flooded my face as I realized I was still in a towel. "AHH! I FORGOT! Thank you Carla!" I yelled running into the bathroom.

As I went into the bathroom I thought_ 'I wonder why there here… looking at Happy makes me remember of Natsu'_ I started tearing up at the last par. Then I slapped myself_ 'NO I can't cry! I cried enough already and I can't cry anymore.'_ I then snapped back to reality and starting putting on some clothes and came out of the bathroom 5 minutes later.

"So you guys, do you mind answering my question now that I am dressed?" I asked

"Lushy, we came here because we were worried about you" Happy answered

"Worried about what?"

"Lily said that he saw you crying in the guild a few hours ago and asked me if I knew why but I don't so I got worried about you and so did Happy so he tagged along" Carla said

"Before I tell you why I was crying can you answer me why you're here now and not hours ago and how you came into my house?"

"Well if you want to know why we're here now then it's because I told them an hour ago but we could of came sooner but Bisca gave me all these kiwis and I didn't want to waste them so I ate them but then she kept giving me more and more and mo-"

"Okay Lily I get that you were getting a lot of kiwis but how did you get into my house?" I said sweat dropping at the weird explanation Lily was giving me.

"Oh we just went through the front door because it wasn't locked... you really need more security in your home or else you're gonna get robbed… Now tell why you were crying" Lily said the last sentence in a demanding voice

"Mmn okay" I replied in a said voice.

About 20 minutes passed, I finished telling them why I was crying and in the corners of my eyes my tears were threatening to fall and for some season Happy and Lily started cry as well while Carla was mad and or shocked.

"That dense idiot" Carla muttered in a slightly mad voice

_'Haha that's what Levy said'_ I thought

I then heard a sobbing cat say "L-Lushy, im sowwy you f-felt t-this way for a l-long time and I-I was with N-Natsu most of t-those times"

"It's ok Happy im okay with it. The past is the past and the present is now so it's fine" I said with a low smile.

"Lucy… this might be too much but I think you should quit the guild!" Lily yelled

**LILY'S POV**

_'This is too much for Lucy to handle'_ I thought crying

"Lucy… this might be too much but I think you should quit the guild!" I yelled

"W-what? Why? They're my family! I shouldn't quit because of some guy!" Lucy said in a bit louder tone than usual

" I think Lily is right Lucy. You say they're your family yet they ignore! Have they been treating you like family? No they haven't and if they did then you wouldn't be at home crying!" Carla yelled agreeing to my statement

"B-but-"

"Carla and Lily is right Lucy! Remember what master said? When you cry, everyone cries? Well here you are crying all alone!" Happy said in a bit serious voice while tears were forming at the ends of his eyes

"But what about Levy-chan and the others who still talk to me?" Lucy said about to cry

"They'll understand after all you went through, they'll have to understand" Carla said in a voice that was out of character for her while me and Happy nodded.

Then there was silence for a moment

"ok I'll quit the guild" Lucy said with her head hanging low causing her bangs to cover her eyes.

"Good it's for the best" I said nodding at what she said

"but…"

"but?" Happy said in a confused manner

"You'll have to quit the guild with me" Lucy said with her head shot up straight

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!" we exceeds yelled in unison not expecting this.

**LEVY'S POV**

Wendy, Juvia and I walked over to Lu-chan's house going to cheer her up after all the things that happened and sleepover so he could take her mind off of 'Him'. When we reached her front door about to knock we heard her someone tell Lu-chan to quit the guild. I was flabbergasted why someone would tell Lu-chan that but after all the things that happened to her I wouldn't be surprised she said yes. Then I realized it was Happy, Carla, and Lily!

I started to ease drop trying to hear their conversation until I heard Wendy-chan say "Guys it's not good to ease drop"_ 'guys?'_ I thought and turned my head to see Juvia-chan ease dropping as well. I started ease dropping again to see how far the conversation would go and so I leaned on the door.

When I realized it I was pushing on the door and saw few cracks on it that wasn't there from before. I immediately got away from the door so it would stop cracking but Juvia was still on the door and the cracks grew bigger. I tried to get Juvia away from the door but then the door broke and we fell into Lu-chan's house and I was on top of Juvia. I started sweating buckets.

"Uh h-hey Lu-chan"

* * *

**So far in the poll sting is in the lead~**

**Read and Review ~ byebye ~ **


	4. Goodbyes

**So school started... well besides that i might not be able to update as much but i will try hard to post a new chapter now and then but its not because of school.. well it is but it's also because me and my cousin xAya-Chwon is having a contest to see who can make 10 one-shots the fastest and yeah...**

**Disclaimer- I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL... if i did then there would be millions of Graylu moments *sigh***

**oh and also i tried to make less POVs for you KristyKakes sorry if it was to confusing... [keyword: tried]**

* * *

**Forgotten Chapter 4**

**LUCY'S POV**

"WHAT!?" the exceeds yelled

"Why should we quit the guild with you?" Carla said crossing her arms

"Well two reason: one. Because you suggested it to me and two. I'll be lonely" I said

"Well those are unreasonable reasons but I'll go with you anyways Lucy" I heard Lily say

"Aye me too because you were lonely for a long time so I will be your company!" Happy said in happiness

I looked at Carla and pouted for a long time but I gave up and let her be. Then I heard something break so I turned my head to see what it was and saw my front door broken with Juvia and Levy on top of it and Wendy standing behind them looking stiff and scared. I looked at Levy and saw her sweating like mad and heard her say "uh h-hey Lu-chan"

"MY DOOR!" I screamed before hearing Happy say "Late reaction Lushy~"

After a few minutes of apologies I forgave them

"Lu-chan are you really gonna quit the guild?" Levy asked

"yeah, I am… im sorry that im leaving you and the people who still remembers me but I just can't handle it anymore I... I just can't" I said to Levy in an apologizing way.

"Well if I can't change your mind, then I guess I'll have to accept it" Levy replied dejectedly

"But when are you leaving?" Juvia asked

"Tomorrow morning"

"If you leaving tomorrow morning then can Juvia and others sleepover tonight?" Juvia questioned

"Sure"

**NORMAL POV**

"Wendy, im very disappointed that you eased dropped on us like that" the white exceed said

"im sorry Carla but is it alright for you not to go with Lucy?" Wendy said

Then Carla looked at Wendy and said "Of course it is because I have to watch over you just in case you get hurt like how Lucy got hurt"

"But Carla-"

"No buts Wendy, im staying even if you like it or not"

After all the talking about leaving Lucy and the rest started watching movies while eating popcorn, doing each other's nails, and having pillow fight. Soon after Levy, Wendy, Juvia, and the exceeds went to sleep while Lucy wrote letters to her mom and goodbye letters to her friends and ex-friends. 30 minutes later Lucy went to sleep as well.

* * *

_**Time Skip ~next morning~**_

* * *

As Lucy woke up she rubbed her eyes and got up and went headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. After she finished taking a shower she went to pack her thing in a space cube (a cube with unlimited space) she got from Virgo and placed three letters on her desk. Then she went over to Happy to wake him up since Lily was already awake.

"Lushy?" Happy called out not even half awake

"yes it's me and hurry up, we're going to the guild now" Lucy said

"mmn five more minutes" he mumbled wanting to go back to sleep

"I'll give you fish now if you wake up" Lucy bribed as Happy shot up wide awake

"Fish~" he sang

"ok we're going to go now" Lucy said handing the fish to Happy

_'Happy is so easy to manipulate'_ Lucy thought

"oh and Happy, can you give these to master once we get there?

"Aye sir!" Happy said as Lucy gave him some papers

When Lucy, Happy and Lily went out the house, Happy and Lily used their aera to fly beside Lucy to the guild. When they got they entered to guild, there was barely anyone there not even Mirajane was there yet, just some people some people sleeping on the ground from partying too hard about the Natsu marriage thing.

They went to master's office and knocked on the door a few times before hearing "come in"

**MASTER'S POV**

I heard a knock on the door and said "come in". My door opened and revealed Lucy, Happy, and Lily.

"What do you want today my children?" I said to them,

Then Lucy spoke up and said "um master we want to leave Fairy Tail" I was shocked and thought_ 'what has made her to want to leave Fairy Tail?'_

"Why do you want to leave?"

"Well because for the past 7 months I've been constantly ignored by everyone in Fairy Tail except for Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Carla, Happy, Lily, and you master"

"I see… What about you Happy? Lily?"

"We're going so she wouldn't be alone" Lily said

"Is that what you really want my children?" I said as they nodded

"_Sigh_ then I'll have to remove your guild stamp now"

"Okay" they said in unison

I sighed "Well then master, we'll be going now… oh and by the way Levy, Wendy, Juvia, and Carla knows about this master" Lily said

"Aye and we want to give this to you master" Happy said handing me some papers

"What is this?" I questioned

"They're letters… open them when they realized we're gone , or if they realize okay?" the celestial mage said

"Okay" I replied. Then they exited my office.

I felt tears flow down my face and I slowly whispered "Goodbye my children"

* * *

**Vote in my poll okay?**

**so far Sting is Winning~**

**Also if you want to help me with the One-shot contest then review or message me on what pairing you want okay?**

**Read&Review~ byebye... for now *creepy smile***


	5. Realization

**Hahaha hey guys~ so I might not be able to post chapters as fast as i normally do because of school. -sigh- I have to write an essay already. **

**well read, review and vote in my poll okay?**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I did own Fairy Tail but sadly i don't :(**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**NORMAL POV**

Levy, Wendy, Juvia, and Carla woke up after that random sleepover and look around to see if their celestial mage was still there or not. And unfortunately she wasnt and the girls started tearing up.

"So Lu-chan really left huh?" the script mage said sniffing while tears flowed out of her eyes

"Yeah I guess" the air dragon slayer said crying slightly trying not make the others worried.

"Juvia all ready misses herrr" the water mage said crying

"We all do Juvia, we all do" Levy said trying to stop the tears

Then a small voice called out and said "I don't know if you want this but there are some letters from Lucy to you guys"

"WE WANT THEM!" they all said in unison

Carla passed out the letters to each of the and they silently read them and then bursted into tears once again.

**_To Levy :_**  
**_Levy, you were my best friend and my fellow bookworm. I thought of you as my sister and I will never forget those times you would squeal when you read my latest chapter in my book. I'll sent some letters to you but please don't show it to anyone besides Wendy or Juvia okay? Also when your about to confess your feelings to Gajeel please let me be the first one to know okay?_**

_'Lu-chan... You and your weird jokes'_Levy thought chuckling a bit while red slowly covered her face

**_To Juvia :_**  
_**Juvia, when I first met you I saw shocked to see the dark aura behind you when you looked at me when you thought I liked Gray but then you caught me staring at Natsu and realized who I liked, you started opening up to me, that's what made us friends we are today. I know you like Gray but I think you should go with the person who genuinely loves you... And I think you know who but if you don't then it's Lyon im talking about.**_

Juvia then blushed at the statement in the letter and thought_ 'oh Lucy'_

**_To Wendy :_**  
**_Wendy, I always thought of you as my little sister, so cute and small. The thought of the times when you would got flustered when you wanted love advice about Romeo would make me laugh but that's what I liked about you. Remember the first time you went on a mission? I was scared if you weren't coming back or not. Please don't worry about me okay? Oh and also tell Gajeel I have his exceed._**

_'Lucy-san I miss you even more now but how am I going to tell him that you have his exceed?!'_ Wendy thought

* * *

_**Time skip ~2 weeks later~**_

* * *

_'It has been two weeks Lu-chan and no one has noticed that you were gone. Some people noticed Happy and Lily were gone but they put it to the side and thought they went fishing but Gajeel was pretty mad when Wendy told him you took his exceed haha...ha...'_

After two weeks of Lucy's and the two exceeds departure the guild changed a bit. Fairy Tail noticed something was missing but they didn't know what and ignored it but it felt like it was eating away the guild slowly. As master walked out of his office to see if they had noticed but they didn't. The only word that he could describe the guild was disappointing.

"I wonder what's missing. Hey guys do you feel something disappeared?" Natsu said to his group containing Erza, Gray, and Lisanna.

"Yeah it does feel like something's gone" Erza replied while Gray nodded

"What do you mean Natsu?" Lisanna said confused.

"I don't know, oh well it's probably not important" Natsu said with his infamous toothy smile.

Then he saw Levy come over and said "oh hey Lev-" until he was cut off with a slap. Then the whole guild stopped moving and looked over at Levy in shock that the girl who never got mad and never used violence just slapped Natsu.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" Natsu said in anger holding his cheek.

"What was that for?" Levy said with her bangs covering her eyes "THAT WAS FOR FORGETTING THE GIRL WHO LOVED YOU AND SAYING THAT SHE WASN'T IMPORTANT! YOU SHOULDN'T BE THE ONE ANGRY IT SHOULD BE ME!" Levy blurted out in anger and ready to slap him one more time but a hand stopped her... It was Lisanna's hand.

"Stop Levy. Why are you doing this?" the short white-haired girl questioned

"Move" Levy said coldly which made Lisanna shiver and fall back. Right now Levy was as scary as Erza, no maybe even scarier and for that no one disobeyed her, not even Mira in Satan Soul form would disobey her like this.

"What are you talking about Levy? Natsu didn't forget Lisanna and he never said she wasn't important" Erza said

"YOU IDIOTS IM TALKING ABOUT LUCY!" Levy said like she was about to kill until Juvia and Wendy held her back with tears in their eyes remembering the celestial Mage that left few weeks ago.

"Stop Levy, your causing a scene" Juvia said then Levy stopped but her anger was still there, while her guild mates took a second to think, they finally remembered their busty blonde. Some started crying while others regretted forgetting her. But Natsu stood their in shock "Lucy loved me?" he questioned to himself and he whipped his head trying to see if Lucy was still there but he didn't even catch a glimpse of her not even the faintest smell of vanilla and strawberries were there.

"So you finally noticed my children" a voice said. Everyone turned their heads to see it was master who said it.

"But I'm very disappointed that you needed help remembering" master sighed

"Where's Lucy?" a random voice called out

"Yeah where is she?" another voice called out

"Where's Lucy? She gone" master said in a monotone voice

Some people stood there in shock thinking that she died.

"As in gone do you mean she died?" Mira said shaking as a memory when Lisanna disappeared into the anima appeared in her thoughts. Everyone started whispering then a voice yell out.

"No you Baka! She's not dead, do you really expect one of our strongest mages would die like that?" master said in an annoyed voice

"Then where is she...?"

* * *

**i might update in like a week or less but not in 3 or 4 days sorry.**

**Well... bye for now**

**Read and review~**

**vote as well... **

**the top 3 and/or 4 are**

**1. Sting**

**2. Rogue & Oc**

**4. Zeref**


	6. Not there

**Hahaha im back~ so I have been doing school stuff and didn't have time to post a chapter so a few days ago i posted my second one-shot for my fanfic contest :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own sadly :(**

**Also if you read my first fanfic '****_Loving you' and liked it then i bet you'll be happy once i tell you this! I've been working on it again so i might post a new chapter soon~ (but not that soon :( like in uhh 1-2 weeks but i cant promise you) yeah, yeah i know you love me ok_**

**_this in my opinion is a bad chapter... like ... well prepared to be disappointed... :( *sob sob sob* I could have done better . _**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

"then where is she...?" a fire dragon slayer asked

"don't ask me. Ask Levy, Wendy, Juvia, or Carla." the short old man said

Everybody's head turned to face the three girls and the cat where their beloved mage was but the girls looked down and ignored them. "why should we tell you where Lucy is?" the white exceed said

"why? because we miss her and we want her back" Gray yelled

"yeah! Just tell us where Lucy is like a MAN" Elfman said

"no" a voice said, It was Wendy's.

"Wendy? Why not? Don't you want Lucy to Come back?" the scarlet haired woman said

"Of course I want Lucy-san back but if she's gonna get hurt and ignored then no! I don't want Lucy back, this might sound mean but everyone of you guys pushed Lucy-san to the edge and now you want her back like nothing happened in those 7 month?" Wendy said sad but loud voice.

"But we were just caught up with Lisanna's return we thought Lucy would like some time alone" Mira said in a sad voice

"what? Why would anyone like to be alone? And if you were caught up with Lisanna then it wouldn't take 7 months to do so!" Levy yelled

"but-" Natsu said but was cut off

"No Natsu! Juvia don't wanna hear anything from you out of all people because you were the one the announce you were getting married on Lucy's mother's death anniversary!" Juvia said in anger

"what? It was Lucy's mom's death that day?" Natsu said in shock

"yeah it was but of course you wouldn't know because you ignored her the whole time" Gajeel said and came out of nowhere

"Gajeel, you knew about this too?" Natsu said

"of course I did, after all I'm smarter then you'll ever be and I didn't ignore her like some people here" Gajeel said the last part as loud as he could to make people feel guilty.

Then a voice popped up out of nowhere and said "well enough with this sad mopey mood, Lets hand out the letters from Lucy that she handed me two weeks ago" then master through three letters on the floor and held one in his hands and read it out loud while Natsu, Erza, and Gray picked up their letters and read it silently to themselves.

_**To Fairy Tail,**_  
_**Hey it's been awhile. So how long did it take you to notice I was gone? A week? Month? Oh well. If your wondering why I left then it's because you guys constantly ignored me and drove me away. Well I might not come back to fairy tail, I don't want to be hurt by my family again so please accept it.**_

_**Love, Lucy Heartfillia**_

When master finished reading the letter he looked at at everyone and saw them crying but then his eyes widened.

**MASTER'S P.O.V**

When I finished the letter I looked around the guild to see people sobbing and then when my eyes went to the direction of the door my eyes widened at the sight._ 'Lisanna?'_ I thought. I was pretty sure when I saw Lisanna leave I saw a faint smirk. But then again it could of been my eyes getting to me since I was getting quite old now.

I then heard a loud thoud. It was Natsu, Erza, and Gray falling on their knees to the ground and they were crying? I can understand why Gray and Natsu would cry since they were like best friends but Erza? She was the type to hold her ground and hold it in. The sight of seeing Erza of all people cry made me think that the person to do this was Erza herself, after all she pushed one of her precious comrades to the side.

"no" I heard a faint voice mutter

"no she must be still in her room" the pink haired boy said

"y-yeah that's it she must be!" the ice mage said

Then I saw Natsu and Gray push though to the front of the guild and ran outside and probably ran to Lucy's house.  
I felt bad for them so I let them go, it was pitiful to see the guild's most favorite rival cry and be delusional thinking that a the girl who left weeks ago was still gonna be there.

**NATSU'S P.O.V**

I ran to Lucy's house ignoring everything that was happening around me and ran even faster. When Lucy's house came into my view I jumped and of course, went through her window hoping to hear the blonde yell at me telling me I should go through the front door. Everything looked the same... pink and girly though some things were gone 'of course, she's gone'.

I just stood there until Gray came out of the fireplace covered in black dust.

"what are you doing here?" I said dejectedly

"I'm here to hopefully see Lucy, but knowing that you said that in a sad voice she's probably not here is she?" I nodded as I saw Gray talk while his bangs covered his eyes.

"damn it! If I noticed her sooner then she wouldn't have left!" Gray said pounding his hand into the wall

"yeah" I said in agreement.

Then my head turned to her desk to see the box she put her letters in to her mother. My body moved and went headed towards the box and opened it. I read the latest entry to see when was the last day she wrote to her mother and apparently it was July 7th. I saw some tear stains on it so of course I wondered what she wrote and attempted to read it until an ice mage stopped me.

"What are you doing to Lucy's letters to her mom?" Gray said in a bit of an annoyed voice.

"I want to know what she wrote on the last day she was in Mongolia" I replied

"oh... I wanna know to" Gray said "read it out loud"

"uh okay?"

_**Dear Mom,**_

_**Hey mom how's it going in heaven? Well if you are watching me then you know that today I lost another important person today besides you mom. Sad isn't it? The fact that I lost you and Natsu today is misfortunate. Well at least I still have Levy and the other girls right? Well I'm not going to write to you for a while because I'll be traveling with Lily and Happy for a bit. Well I'm going to sleep now okay mom?**_

_**Your daughter,**_  
_**Lucy**_

After I read that a tear trickled down my face.

"hey Natsu you okay?" Gray said

"huh? Oh yeah... I was just shocked that she really loved me, I feel stupid that I realized Lisanna's feelings instead of Lucy's" I responded wiping the tear away

"... Yeah you really are stupid"

"yea- wait... WHAT?!" I yelled

"well it was only a suspicion but I kinda knew she liked you"

"ehh? How?" I asked

"wow Natsu just wow..." gray said as he walked to the fireplace and went in.

_'w-what is he doing?'_ I thought

"well I'll be leaving Lucy's house first!" Gray's voice echoed in the fireplace

"okay?"

* * *

**Read&Review ~**

**the poll ends on September 20th ok?**

**oh and if you're gonna review this saying it's terrible then don't bother **


	7. LOKI?

**SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! and you probably know the reason... yeah thats right school. im not a multitask person**

**Sorry it's a short chapter :( to me this chapter is kinda bad but i say that about all my chapters if you haven't noticed**

**i'll try to make it longer for you people next time.**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does**

**thanks for the reviews, i makes me HAPPY~!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**HAPPY'S POV****_ (in forest)_**

"Lushy~ are we there yet~?" I asked

"No, Happy we aren't" Lucy said sadly

"Why don't we take a break from walking and stop for a bit guys" Lily said

"ok" me and Lucy said in unison, as we rested ourselves I decided to talk and think about fish until I heard something rustle behind the tree

"what was that?" I asked

"what was what?" Lily replied

"Lily don't joke around, I mean that rustle" I responded

"It was probably an animal or the wind" Lily said

"really? But it feels like someone's watching us... I'm going to check what it is" Lucy said as she walked over to the tree. When she looked behind the tree she looked at us and shook her head signaling us that there wasn't anything there. I was relieved that there weren't anything there but it felt weird.

As she walked back from the tree, I saw something black wrap around Lucy. I wiped my eyes to see it I was just imagining things but when I opened my eyes it was still there! Why didn't Lily notice?_ 'something bad it gonna happen'_ I thought as Lucy walked back.  
Then all of a sudden Lily collapsed! I rushed over to Lily but then I felt a shock of pain going through my body. Things were going black and my hearing muted but the last thing I saw was Lucy and a guy. Wait whose the guy?! I muttered out something,

"Lucy..."

**STING'S POV**

Me and Rogue just finished a mission and since we're dragon slayers, we can't and won't go on a train so we decided to walked back to Sabortooth using a shortcut through the forest. As we walked I smelled something... familiar and I bet Rogue smelled it too. We walked off to the smell and saw the celestial mage, what was her name again? Lucky? Luke? Oh yeah. It was Lucy Heartfillia.

As we watched her talk with two exceeds, I smelled something evil. I looked at the blonde mage and saw a black aura like thing wrap around her and it seems like the blue cat saw it too but he was quickly knocked along with the black cat. I then saw a man behind Lucy and when I was about to go save her from the man, she was engulfed into a the black aura including the man but I heard a quiet mutter say "Lucy..."

**NORMAL POV ****_(in Fairy Tail)_**

Everyone was moping around. Depressed and devastated that their celestial mage had gone, except for one. That one fairy tail member was Lisanna. "Good morning everybody~" is what she said.

Some people like Levy, Wendy, Juvia, and Gajeel looked at her with disgust because the way she acted.

"oh hello Lisanna" Mira said not noticing the door slowly opened revealing a certain sad dragon slayer untl she heard footsteps.

"She wasn't at her house?" the barmaid questioned

"no" he muttered as he went to the corner to sulk not noticing the piece of paper that fell out of his pocket. Gajeel got up and picked up the piece of paper and started reading it. After he finished reading, he was shocked it was the letter from Lucy and the fact that he did much more damage to her than he thought he did.

Then Gajeel and Wendy sniffed the air of the weird random change in the air and smelled something that was familiar and then remembered it was Ichiya and the trimens' 'perfume'._ 'oh no'_ they both thought.

Then the door was slammed opened revealing the trimen and in the background, if you squint you can see Ichiya's body stuck in the ground.

"Hello fairy tail~" Eve said

"it's not like we came just to see you guys" Ren announced

"but can I see my precious Lucy?" Hibiki said, Everyone froze at the name.

"s-she's not here" a random voice said

"what do you mea-" Hibiki said but was cut off by Ichiya. In the far distance Ichiya jumped out of the ground and said "MENN~ Let me see my beloved Erza~" Some people shivered at the creepiness of Ichiya wanting to see Erza but hey, everything about Ichiya was creepy.

"she's not here either" another voice said. It was true, Erza wasn't here because she was on a mission and after the mission she would look for Lucy.

Then Natsu got up and finally realized the letter was gone. He went around looking for it flipping tables and whatnot. But never found it.

"hey Natsu, what are you doing?" eve said

Natsu looked at him and then looked down "nothing" he said as he left the guild.

After about 20 minutes he left the door slammed open. Everyone look to see who it was but saw Loki panting.

"h-help!"

* * *

**NO LOKI DONT ASK FAIRY TAIL FOR HELP!**

**oh well, anyways...**

**did you read chapter 300 yet? i was sad~ LECTOR DIED (maybe) NOO *sob sob sob***

**well i never liked Lector but he turned awesome in that chapter.**

**Read&Review~ bye~**


	8. Fake

**Hey~ sorry if this took forever to post but i think i did better than on this chapter than chapter 7 :)**

**i'll probably gonna take like 4-10 days to update... sorry :(**

**Thanks for the review - it makes me Happy~ and Motivated~**

**dyingoveranime****- yeah i should of put Lector in the story but i already finished it and then i read the chapter but i didn't want to change it so... :(**

**DISCLAIMER- i dont own fairy tail, if i did then i would be a guy who would have to leave the house for press conferences **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**NORMAL POV**

"H-help!" said the bruised celestial spirit

Everyone looked at him wondering why he was hurt and in a hurry.

"What happened Loki?" said the barmaid

"L-Lucy is in trouble" Loki said panted

"What?!" screamed Hibiki "My precious angel is in danger?!"

"Yes she is, and I need you're help" Loki said "What do you say?"

Everyone looked at each other and then said altogether "Of course!"

"We won't EVER hesitate to help a friend of ours, right guys?" Gray said loudly as everybody in the room nodded

"If we're gonna save Lucy, then let's call Erza and Natsu and everyone else who is on a mission to come back!" yelled Cana

"AYE!" shouted everyone as they ran out the room except for the people who remembered Lucy, Loki, Hibiki, and the other trimens plus Ichiya. Everyone glared at Loki, then a voice popped up.

"who are you?" Levy questioned

"What are you talking about Levy?" Loki said confused

"Drop the act. We know you ain't pretty boy" Gajeel stated

"What?"

"You're perfume isn't the same as the real Loki menn~" Ichiya said

Then the confused look on Loki disappeared replaced with a evil sinister smirk. "I see, so you found out" 'Loki' said as his illusion faded away now showing a man with beautiful maroon hair, dark gray eyes, and three hole pierced on the left ear. He was drop dead gorgeous but who is this man? "Hello, let me introduce myself again. My name is Lavi Xaizer" the proclaimed Lavi said as he bowed like a noblemen.  
Everyone currently in the room was shocked that 'Lavi' just bowed to them. Still shocked but the first to get out of the shocking event was Hibiki.

"Where is Lucy" Hibiki growled

"What are you talking about? How should I know?" Lavi said

"Don't lie!" Hibiki yelled but only to get punched in the stomach, flew away by the force used by the man.

"HIBIKI!"everyone yelled in worry as Wendy ran over to him but at the speed of light, Lavi had gotten to where she was and kicked her on the side of her body causing to be flown the other side of the room coughing up blood. "Wendy!" they yelled. Their heads whipped to Lavi and one by one they attacked but to only be beat up one at time, even Gajeel was beaten to a pulp. In the end they were all covered in cuts and bruises and in the inside, some had their bones broken. They were in a weak state, half died at the moment. It had seem all of them were unconscious but there was one still barely even awake but stayed awake to see what was going to happen but was to weak to move or speak so they stayed silent for the moment, it was Ichiya.

He had heard the beautiful man mutter something but couldn't quite hear what he said so he quietly put on some magic hearing perfume and listened to what he said.

**LAVI XAIZER'S POV**

_'I did it again...'_

_-sigh-_

I looked at the ground and stared at the people I had just hurt.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. I let a tear slip out and softly said "Why must I be cursed with this body? Why am I like this?"

I felt a stare on me coming from the 'menn~ guy' noticing the fact he was awake but he probably didn't hear me. 'I need to leave now' I thought pretty much forgetting the fact that I just shed a tear _'I have to go to my Lucy now_' I thought smiling as I teleported to where Lucy was.

**NORMAL POV**

An hour has passed after the one-sided battle, everyone had had returned to the guild only to see it was a wreak with broken tables and blood everywhere.

"Wah...WHAT HAPPENED?!" Natsu yelled as he ran to Wendy to see if she had some answers but unfortunately she was still unconscious along with the others. Natsu and the others panicked. "What do we do, what do we do" was the words that came out of Macao's mouth. Then over where Erza was, she was fuming in anger "who" she said quietly "WHO DID THIS?!" Erza shouted in madness.

Then the door swung opened revealing master that came back from the meeting to see that 4 of his children and 4 from Blue Pegasus had been severly injured. He looked around and saw nobody doing anything, not helping them with their wounds or help them to Porlyusica, instead they walked in circles, turn angry, be shocked at the sight, or just do simply nothing.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! BRING THEM TO PORLYUSICA NOW!" master yelled as everyone ran to the injured and carried them to the forest where Porlyusica was.

**LUCY'S POV**

_'Where am I?'_ I thought looking around. I was dark and cold. I tried moving but I was frozen. I felt something wrap around my wrist finally realizing they were chains._ 'Why am I here'_ I thought then remembering the events that happened. I saw a light appear in front of me and saw a man wearing a tuxedo exactly like Loki's.

"I'm back Lucy" he said with a smile. I wanted to run away, I didn't know why but it felt scary being near him.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered quietly.

"Hmm?" he hummed as he came closer to me

"Did you really forget me Lucy?" he asked in a fake hurt voice. He then lifted my chin with his bare hands

"Maybe this might help you remember" he said as he smashed his lips against mine. It was rough and force of the kiss hurt, I struggled to let go but I was still paralyzed and in chains, but then the pain faded away and then became numb 'What's happening to me?' I thought while the kiss separated. I saw a smirk on his face and his lips move.

My eyes widened as the words he said replayed over and over in my head.

"I'm your fiancé"

* * *

**Ohoho~ what is this? fiance?**

**OHH im soo Happy! my FIRST OC in the story!**

**Lavi Xaizer (La-ve sigh-zer)**

**Well im sure your all like shocked or weird-ed out**

**Now... FOR THE POLL WINNER~~**

**if your choice isn't the winner of the poll, please don't spam me because i'll make some of the pairings one-shots okay?**

**Okay now the results:**

**1- Sting Eucliffe 38 votes**

**2- Rogue Cheney 20 votes**

**3- Zeref 16 votes**

**4- Laxus Dreyar 11 votes**

**5- OC 9 votes**

**6- Weird Choice & Lyon Vastia 4 votes**

**7- Hibiki Lates 3 votes**

**8- Mystogan/Edo-Jellal 2 votes**

**9- Eve Tearm & Rufus Lohr & Dan Straight 0 votes :(**

**And some random ones that weren't even in the poll:**

**1- Gray Fullbuster 2 votes**

**2- Natsu Dragneel 1 vote**

**Read & Review~ byebye~**


	9. Cats?

**Sorry that it took so long and sorry it's on a Monday but at least your Monday got a bit better right? -sigh-**

**i personality think this is a bad chapter**

**my OC Lavi Xaizer isn't going to show up in this chapter :( but 4 certain cats are and I bet you know who it is.**

**Thanks for the Reviews i am almost at 100 yay~! **

**DISCLAIMER- I never owned Fairy Tail and probably never will -sob sob sob-**

**Well the main pairing for this is StingxLucy but there will be other LucyxOther moments like HibikixLucy but remember this I am a CRACK PAIRING FANFIC MAKER so please don't try to suggest me to turn this into a NaLu story since you can read other NaLu Stories on the site unless you want me to torture you and give million of moments where Lucy hates Natsu, and as you can see I'm not a fan of NaLu. I'm sorry NaLu shippers but if you saw my profile, you would know.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

**ICHIYA'S POV**

I have opened my eyes and looked at the white room.

"Where am I?" I said out loud as I sat up straight before hearing a crack.

"it HURTS" I yelled out.

I turned my head and see my fellow comrades injured as well. _'oh yes, the fight..."_ I thought recalling the memories. Then the door open revealing Mira, Makarov, and a pink haired lady, what I believe is named Porlyusica.

"oh Ichiya, you woke up!" Mira said

"ahh yes" I said as I tried to get up on my feet but can't help but fall down

"hey! Sat back down now! You aren't fully healed yet" Porlyusica demanded

"h-hai!"

"this is why I hate humans" I heard her mutter

"umm so where am I? I asked looking at master Makarov

"you're at this woman's house" he responded back as he pointed at the pink haired woman

"oh I see... thank you" I said as the silence grew until I whispered "men~" to myself. I then heard Mira chuckling while I thought _'why is she laughing? Weirdo'_

Then the door opened once again revealing Natsu, Gray, and my girlfriend.

Then Natsu's voice popped up and said in a questioning tone "Ichiya! What happened to y-" but I decided to cut him of since my Scarlet haired beauty came into my views.

"My Honey~" I sang flying across the room to my beautiful Erza but unfortunately she dodged my hug and I landed into the wall. I felt everyone's stares on me and I felt awkward so I decided to pretend that i let my Erza dodged my hug to not get herself hurt. Then the silence came back.

"So what happened to you and the others" Natsu said breaking the silence.

"men~ yesterday Loki... attacked us" I said the last part seriously

"wah-what?!" they shouted

"why would Loki attack you? He's a comrade!" Gray yelled causing

"No he was a fake" a voice popped up. Everyone turned at the voice and noticed that Hibiki and Levy were awake.

"Indeed he was a fake" I said

"Then why didn't you just say that in the beginning?!" Master Makarov said

"I thought I would give the mood some more suspense" I replied back as everyone sweat dropped

"Anyways what happened?" Mira said as I, Hibiki, and Levy looked and nodded signaling that we should tell them what happened.

"Well..."

.

.

.

After about half way of the explanation Wendy, Ren, and Gajeel woke up and

joined in on the explanation.

"You were beat?!" Natsu yelled

"Yeah..." Levy sadly said

"But you guys attacked him at the same time! How did you lose?" Asked Mirajane

"He... He was too strong" Levy said shaking

"Well, is there any thing else that was important?" Erza asked

The group of defeated people looked at each and wondered if anything else happened. _'I wonder if I should tell them'_ I thought but then a voice popped causing everyone to lose their train of thoughts.

"Yes" came out of Wendy and a nod from Gajeel

"What is it?" Erza asked

"He... He smelled familiar"

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed except for Gajeel

"Did he smell like some one we know?" Ren questioned

"Who is it?" Makarov asked

"He smelled like... Zeref"

**STING'S POV (in bedroom)**

_'Ughh where is that blondie?'_ i thought as i walked in circles in my room _'... WAIT! Why am I worrying over a little fairy? A Tiger never helps a fairy, but then why? Is it because the sweet scent I smell from her? The way she acts? Or is it both?' _I thought as I banged my head on wall nearby _'Ughh nobody has made me this worried before let alone a GIRL, this had just become troublesome' _

"Sting are you okay?" voice popped up causing me to lose all my thoughts

"Huh? Frosch? Oh yeah I'm okay" I said giving the exceed in the frog costume a fake but reassuring smile

"Frosch and Lector is worried about Sting and Rogue"

"What? Why are you worried about Rogue? He's like a zombie...emotionless" I stated confused

"Well that's the thing, Frosch see that Rogue is going out more looking for something but when Frosch ask him why he leaves without Frosch, he says it was nothing. Frosch don't understand what's happening" Frosch said sadly

_'What is happening with Rogue? Is he like me? Worrying about that blonde fairy chick?' _I thought

"Sting?" Frosch said as she tilted her head cutely

"Yeah yeah, I'm sorry I worried you Frosch... Tell Lector that too okay?"

"Okay" Frosch said as she used her aera to fly out the window and probably fly over to Rogue.

I sighed watching her fly off. Then I smelled a familiar scent come closer from the door but I had to take action just incase if it was someone in disguise so I thorough a pillow at the door and yelled "WHO'S THERE?" Only to see that the two exceed of the color blue and black.

"Oh, you're awake huh?" I said

"Where are we?" The black cat said demandingly

"Huh? It that how you talk to a person who saved your lives, cat?"

"Well im so-rry and my name is not cat, my name is Pantherlily but i like to be called Lily and my friend is named Happy" he said

"Pfft. What kind of name is Happy? And isn't Lily a girl name?" I said laughing

"Hey! My name isn't funny!" The blue cat known as happy yelled as the black

known as Lily yelled "It's not a girl name!"

"Yeah yeah, okay it ain't funny" I replied back still laughing in the inside

"Aye! Where are we?" Happy asked

"Huh? Oh yeah, you're at my house"

"why?" The two exceeds in my room said together

"Why? Because you feel unconscious after your friend vanished"

"LUCY!" They said in unison

"Where is Lucy?" Lily said

"How am I suppose to know? And why were you in a forest full of blood thirsty animals?" I said demanded to know

"What? We were in a forest full of deadly animals?" Lily said

"I just said that didn't I?" I replied

"Uhh why were you in there?" Lily said

"Well me and my partner came back a mission and went through the forest as a shortcut hoping to train a bit but instead I said a blondie get swallowed up by some black air created by some guy" I answered the question seriously

"You saw the black thingy too?! I thought I was the only one who saw it!" Happy said in surprise

"Well I guess it's just the two of us since my partner thinks I'm crazy since I was the only one to see it and apparently your friend is obviously clueless about what we are talking about" I said pointing over to Lily with a confused look on his face.

"Umm anyways what's your name? You never told us" Lily said changing the subject

"My name? Sting Eucliffe" I said with pride

"S-sting from SABORTOOTH?!" They screamed

"Yeah that's me" I said.

"Then your partner is ROGUE CHENEY?!" They screamed once again as I nodded covering my ears. Then the door opened revealing my partner Rogue and our exceeds Lector and Frosh. _'Heh, speck of the devil' _I thought

"Frosch and Lector are home Sting" Frosch said as Lector waved

"Hey guys" I said

"They're awake" Rogue said in a monotone voice

"Yeah I guess but they keep yelling at me" I whined. I looked at our exceeds and noticed they were shaking... Why?

Then Frosch's mouth opened and yelled "you're replacing Frosch and Lector?!"

"Huh? No" I said

"Then what are they doing here?" Lector said

"What's happening Rogue? Are you replacing Frosch?" Frosch asked Rogue

"No I would never do that, we just found them in a forest"

Then Happy interrupted and said "Aye! It's true! And we just to find our friend!"

"O-ok" Lector and Frosch replied

"Well anyways the blue exceed is named Happy and the black one is named Patherlily but call him Lily" I said introducing them. Everyone looked at Happy and greeted him and then everyone looked at Lily and greeted him but he didn't do anything, he just stood still staring at Frosh. I looked at him and saw hearts in his eyes, i finally realized he fell in love with Frosch probably.

_'Oh boy'_

* * *

_**Umm...**_

_**I don't know if Frosch is a girl or a boy so I made it a girl since 'she' has eyelashes...**_

_**I don't know why I put that as my cliffhanger but okay~**_

_**Read&Review?**_


	10. I didn't

**hey guys~ well. i just realized that there is like about 8 stories named forgotten including mine in the fairy tail thing...**

**sorry this is soo late! Like 2 weeks right? IM SORRY! And this chapter isn't that good either :( and its short :( **

**disclaimer- I don't own fairy tail**

**also if you read my new fanfic "sorry but I" I'm gonna hopefully post the chapters faster than this one**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**NORMAL POV**

"He smell like... Zeref" the air dragon dragon slayer said as everyone in the room yelled "WHAT?!"

"Why would he smell like Zeref?!" yelled the salmon haired boy

"I... i don't know" Wendy replied back

"I CAN'T TAKE THAT FOR AN ANSWER! TELL HE HOW HE SMEL-" Natsu said loudly but was then cut off by Gajeel.

"Calm down Salamander, you're scarin' the kid" Gajeel said as he pointed to the small girl shivering in fear behind a certain Blue Pegasus member. Natsu stopped and calmed down like what Gajeel told him to do and went to a stool nearby and sat down and muttered a sorry.

"Umm soo... What do we do now?" A voice called out as everyone turned their heads to the voice who seemed to be Eve with Juvia.

"What do you mean?" Gray said "We're gonna beat him up of course"

"Well he beat us in like 5 minutes so I doubt you guys can beat him" Eve said

"Huh? Do you think I'm weak or something? I'll totally beat him if it's the last thing I do" Natsu stated standing all pumped up and ready to fight.

"Well it probably will be the last thing you do if you try, Have you even had the thought that he beat 2 of the 3 dragon slayers in strongest guild in Fiore" Hibiki said

"But I'm stronger than those two combined! I know I'm gonna win!" Natsu yelled out as Wendy started to tear up and feel weak. _'Im weak?'_ She questioned in her head

"Oh look at why you did! You made Wendy cry" Levy said as everyone glared at Natsu.

"Oh now I'm the bad guy?!"

"Well... Getting off the topic... Do you guys have any clue where Lucy is?" Master said

"Yes" a voice popped up "I'm pretty sure she is with Lavi" Ichiya said

"But how can you be too sure?" Juvia asked

"Well... Im not but its very likely and right after everyone was unconscious besides me, I pretended to be dead and put on my hearing perfume and eased-dropped on what he was saying..."

.

.

.

"Well... What did he say!?" Gajeel said breaking the silence

"Oh, he said he was sorry and said something about being cursed with a body... I don't remember exactly what he said... men~"

Then the silence went on until a certain sweet voice popped up and questioned

"Who exactly is this Lavi?" Mira asked

"Huh? Oh, he's the fake Loki we told you about" Hibiki answered as Mira's mouth formed an 'o'

"Well can we go save Lucy now?" Levy asked

"No. You, the Pegasus boys, and the other injured people can't go because you still need to heal your body before leaving" Porlyusica said loudly as she pointed to the injured

"But I can't trust Natsu's team to go save Lucy after what they did!" Levy yelled while in the background, Wendy and Juvia nodded.

"What did they do?" Ren asked

"We just kicked her out of our team so we could have more time with Lisanna" Erza said

"What? No you did worse. Instead of kicking Lucy out of the team you FORGOT her and didn't even bother kicking her off the your team!" Levy yelled once again

"You're the reason why My angel was gone?!" Hibiki said

"What? No, Natsu said he said Lucy was fine with Lisanna on our team" Erza replied back as everyone looked at Natsu with glares

"What are you talking about?! I don't remember!" Natsu wined

"But you did Natsu! Even I remember that Natsu" Gray said joining in the conversation

"W-what..." Natsu muttered out_ 'what's going on here?'_

**Meanwhile with The exceeds**

"Rogue Rogue! Fro wants crackers!" The exceed in the frog costume demanded cutely

"Okay then F-"

"I'll get them for you F-Frosch!" The black exceed said running to where the crackers were

"Um Lily can you get me fish too?" The blue exceed said trying to talk like Frosch

"No" Lily said bluntly

"At least I tried right?" Happy replied back as he took off his green bag he had on his back and took out fish from it.

"If you had fish all along, why did you ask?" Lily said as he came back from giving Frosch the crackers

"I didn't want to waste my fish" Happy said about to bite into the fish until something red swooped down and took his fish

"M-MY FISH!" Happy screamed

"Hehheh that's what you get for not eating you fish soon enough" Lector said eating the fish right in front of the now sobbing Happy.

Then a random blue fish that came out of nowhere popped infront of Happy causing him to look up only to see Rogue.

"K-kami-sama?" He said thinking out loud

"No I am Rogue not god" Rogue said stating the obvious in a monotone voice

"I think I... love you" Happy said randomly

"Ahh no please don't"

.

.

"Psst does he always say that when he gets free food?" Lector whispered to Lily

"Hmm" Lily thought then remembered the memories when he got free food from Mira, Levy, and Lucy... "Yeah he does" Lily whispered back sadly

"O-oi what's wrong" Lector said freaking out

"Huh? Ohh... Just nothing" he responded back as he slowly walked away

'Wow... That was weird' Lector thought

.

.

"Please give me some fish Kami-sama" Happy said with his hands out facing Rogue

"No I don't have anymore"

"Please kami-sama, I smell fish on you~" Happy said

Then another fish from nowhere popped up flopping onto Happy's hands

"Shut up cat. I hope this makes you quiet" Sting said

"T-two kami-samas? I must be in heaven" Happy said as he floated to the ceiling but ended up bumping into the ceiling causing him to fall unconscious

"Oh god" Sting said as he sighed "and here I thought having two exceeds was enough but now we have to take care of two more cats that are freeloaders"

Sting waited for a response from Lily but got nothing. He thought it was going to be funny to see Lily get mad but the black exceed did nothing but sulk in the corner.

"Oi cat, what are you doing" Sting said but Lily didn't seem to notice

"OI CAT!" Sting tried again yelling this time and seemed to make Lily jump up in fright

"Huhhh what?" Lily said looking around

"What are you doing cat?" Sting questioned

"Ohh I was just thinking about Lucy" Lily said dejectedly "I thought you were gonna save her"

"When did I say that?"

"Few hours ago"

"W-wha fine, I'll leave tomorrow morning"

"YAY"

* * *

**Well I actually have nothing to say now... Bad chapter I know but I just wanted to update really bad...**

**well read my new FanFic if you have the time okay. Called "sorry but I"**

**Read & Review**


	11. Wedding dress

**Well well welly-well well I'm back guys. But this is a short chapter :(**

**im sorry but I suck at making long chapters and this chapter will probably suck lollipops as well.**

**anyways- THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT it makes me very happy smiles :)**

**disclaimer-I sadly don't own fairy tail but if Hiro Mashima is selling it on eBay, give me a call**

* * *

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_Dreams_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**STING'S POV**

_'Ughh... Where am I?'_ _I thought as tried to get up but felt something under my hands_

_'Sand? Am I on a beach? But there's no water. A desert?'_

_I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around but saw no one. But footprints_

_'Thats impossible! There's nowhere to hide so how could there be no one behind me?'_

**_Behind you_**

_I turned around again and yet saw nothing. Was I going crazy?_

_I started walking around to see if there was anything else but sand._

**_Over here_**

_I turned to my right and saw nothing again!_

_"Who are you!?" I screamed but no response came_

_I turned back forward and keep walking. I the far distance I saw something appear so I ran to it. It was a door that said 'first' on it. __'Was the voice leading me to here?'_ _I thought. I opened the door and entered it after all, I didn't really want to be walking in the middle of nowhere forever did I?_

_As I walked into the room and noticed it was endless. No walls or anything, Just a pitch black area where it seemed to be like space. I saw a chair with my name on it and sat down. White and red flower petals popped out of no where and spread across the ground. Then a woman in a white gown and a man in a black tuxedo came and walked passed me. It seemed like they were gonna get married._

_'Am I really gonna watch a boring wedding?'_ _I thought_

_As I watched the man put the veil over the woman's head, I was shocked_.

"**Lucy**?" I muttered

"Sting! You're awake!" Frosch said as I saw the random exceeds gathering and Rogue with his plain face staring at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"You were sweating a lot for some reason so I called everyone to come" Lily said staring at me as well

"What?" I said

"Nothing nothing. It's just that you said you were going to save Lucy today" Lily replied

"You're stupid" I said getting out of bed

"W-what?! I am not st-" he said as I cut him of with a pat on the head

"Of course I'm gonna save Lucy" I said with a smile

"You ready to go Sting?" Rogue said

"Yeah let's go!" I said as I walked out the door

"AYE!" Happy yelled while Frosch, Lily, And Rogue followed me out

"But where do we go first?" Lector said out of nowhere

We all stopped our movements and sat down to think except Rogue who stayed standing up

"You're right where do we go first?" Happy asked

"Hmm... Fairy Tail? But Fairy Tail has a bunch of losers" I stated

"Not all of them are losers! Levy and Juvia and Wendy might help!" Happy said

"How about Gajeel?" Lily recommended

"No, he's to violent" Happy responded

"How about Natsu and the other weaklings?" I asked

"NO!" Happy and Lily said in unison

"Huh? Why not? Aren't they your comrades?"

"No we quit Fairy Tail a LONG time ago" Lily said

"Huh why? I thought they were the _world_ to you" I asked

"Well..." After some explaining we understood the event that happen and wondered where to go again **[sorry I didn't want to write the WHOLE thing again]**

"So we kidnap the fairy girls cause they're smart and they know Lucy the best?" I said

"Yep" Happy said

"What are we gonna do after?" I asked

"Why don't we go to the forest again?" Rogue suggested

"That's smart Rogue! Why didn't I think of that?" I yelled

"Because you're stupid" Rogue said bluntly

I walked to the corner and muttered "Way to hurt my feelings Rogue, I'm never talking to you ever again"

"Suck it up, now lets go get those girls to find Lucy" Rouge said

"Ok" I said walking out the door

"WHY DID YOU FORGIVE HIM SO FAST?!" Happy yelled

**LEVY'S POV (Fairy Tail)**

"W-what?" Natsu stuttered

As everyone stared at him, he dashed out the room and left, leaving people saying "Get back here!"

"Ugh I'm going to kill him later" Erza said

"Stupid flame brain" Gray commented

"Well anyways, there is no point staying here so I'm leaving" Gajeel announced

"I guess I'm leaving too" I said "You coming Wendy? Juvia?"

"No, we'll stay here" Wendy answered

"Ok then, see you tomorrow" i said as i walked out the door

When I was walking back to Fairy Hills, I heard a noise come from the bushes near me_ 'I should've walked with Gajeel'_ I thought.

When I finally got to my room I immediately changed into my pjs and headed towards my bed but I felt something wrap around my mouth. When I tried to breathe, I started to feel dizzy and that's when I noticed that I was breathing in sleeping gas.

My last thoughts before i turned unconscious was _'IS THIS REALLY NECESSARY?!'_

x

x

x

When I woke up, I was still dizzy from the sleeping gas but the first thing I saw was a woman in a white dress.

* * *

**Im weird...**

**sorry if its bad :( but i'll love you if you review **

**well bye bye see ya next time sorry if I update slowly**


	12. Gender?

**Hey~ so i updated faster i think...**

**Well anyways... if you guys haven't notice i me and my cousin stopped our one-shot contest but we'll still make some from time to time.**

**um... all i can say about this chapter is that its gonna be WEIRD-**

**but i still think this is a bad fanfic **

**Thanks for the reviews! i love you guys :)**

**Disclaimer- i dont own fairy tail- just the plot and Lavi**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**STING'S POV**

As Rogue and I flew to Mongolia with Lector, Fro, Happy, and Lily carrying us to go "borrow" some fairies, Lector spoke up causing us to rethink AGAIN.

"What if they catch us?" He said

"Uhh..." Was the only thing that came out of my mouth

"Why don't you wear a disguise?" Lily suggested

"What kind though?" I asked

"Why don't you cross dress?" Rogue said

.

.

.

"HUH?! PEOPLE WILL THINK IM GAY" I yelled out** [im not trying to offend gay people. in fact i like gay people so if youre gay, then i love you]**

"But they won't think that if they don't find out we act and dress like girls" Rogue said

"But our scent! Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy will know it's us!" I said louder

"Are you stupid?" Rogue said bluntly "We learned how to change our scent from our dragons remember?"

I thought for a moment and remembered "Oh yeah" i said dejectedly

"But, but our figure shape! We're like muscular and stuff" i said trying to convince him to not make me cross dress.

"Here drink this" Rogue said giving me a bottle full of red liquid

"What is this?" I asked

"Just drink it"

When i drank the liquid, it tasted like strawberries and vanilla. Then i felt a tingly feeling coming from my body and ran to the bathroom to see what was happening. In the mirror i saw a girl image but that couldn't be, right? I touched my face and the same showed in the mirror. Then i saw my hair growing faster and faster until it reached my lower back. Even my scar above my eye was gone! I then looked in my shirt and saw it.

"AHHHHHH NO NO NO NO!" I screamed _'my voice got a bit higher too!'_

I ran out the bathroom and headed towards Rogue and screamed "WHAT WAS IN THAT DRINK YOU GAVE ME?"

"Hnn some stuff"

"Nooo!" I yelled

"Well since you are a girl now, why don't we take you buy some clothes" Rogue said

"You demon" i muttered out

* * *

_**~30 minutes later~**_

* * *

After buying some clothes, me, Rogue, and the exceeds went to an abandoned house that was surprisingly in good condition. As the exceeds waited inside a room, I changed in a different room and Rogue stood back to back with the door

"How do you put on a bra?!" I yelled for help

"Hmm... I don't know" Rogue replied

"You don't know?! But you suggested this idea!" I whined

"But it doesn't mean I know how to wear a bra"

"But-" i said cut off

"I know how to put on a bra on" a random voice said. I turned around to see the person who said that and apparently it was a blue cat named Happy.

"Why do you know how to put on a bra?" I asked suspiciously

"Well... When ever I go to Lucy's house for fish, I always see her changing or in the shower" Happy said

When the blue cat said that, I started to imagine Lucy changing or bathing and got my face all heated up. Then i just thought of Lucy independently and thought_ 'Ahh STOP IT STING! You won't fall for a fairy, you won't fall for a fairy'_ over and over in my mind but in reality, it was futile to think i can't fall for her because I was already madly in love.

"-ng... STING!" Yelled Happy

"H-huh? What?" I said confused

"Here i'll help you" Happy said

After a few more minutes passed, i was finally dressed

"Ok then lets tell the others to get ready to go to Fairy Tail" i said to Happy as i walked out the door to see the exceeds and Rogue

When me and Happy got out of the room, Rogue and the exceeds just stared at me.

**NORMAL POV**

When the door opened, Everyone saw Sting come out wearing a dark blue bikini top with gold edges around and on top of that a black vest. He wore dark gray shorts and combat boots on. He also wore a backpack just in case. He didn't want to look too flashy so he just wore simple clothing. But everyone was still shocked at his appearance though, I mean his chest inflated!

"Uhh Sting we gotta cover up your guild mark" Lector said

"Hmm? Oh, you're right" Sting responded. Everyone looked at him again. His voice was now all high and girlish.

"Rogue, help me put bandages on my arm" Sting said

"Uh sure" Rogue replied

"Well, should we go to Fairy Tail now?" Sting asked

"Yeah"

**STING'S POV**

We flew up in the air again and Happy and Lector carried me.

"Hey Sting" Lector said

"Yeah Lector?"

"You aren't acting like your normal self. You're more quiet now"

"It must be the hormones" i said

"Oh"

We flew for about 10 minutes and finally Fairy Tail came to view. As we flew down, Rogue got colored contacts that were dark blue and put them on and pulled out a brown wig out of nowhere and wore it. But wait a moment...

"HOW COME YOU'RE NOT A GIRL ROGUE?!" I yelled finally raising my voice for the first time as a fully transformed girl.

"I'll look stupid" he said

"Ugh fine then, lets just go in" I said

"Ok..." Rogue said

"Hey, why don't you go in my backpack?" I asked the exceeds

"Ok!" they said

When we entered the guild, everyone quieted down. I heard some people wonder if we wanted to join and some people whistle to me which disgusted me, a lot. I looked around for girls with blue hair but it seems like they weren't there for the moment and then I saw Natsu. He was just fighting with a some random stripper until he saw me. He walked closer to over where we were and then I got worried. _'Did he find out?'_ I thought in my mind. I heard him ask half way "Is this..." Then his hands started reaching out to me and I automatically thought he was about to punch me and since my stupid hormones came, I shut my eyes tight and waited for the punch but it never came and instead, he held onto my hands and said...

"Love at first sight?"

_**'EHHH?!'**_

* * *

**hehheh weird ending for the chapter huh?**

**um... read my new/old fanfiction : Sorry but I... ****: ok?**

**uhh i guess byebye~?**

**REVIEW~**


	13. Sorry Wendy, Juvia

**Hey guys~**

**umm happy late halloween? **

**Soo what were you guys for halloween? (If you dressed up) Of course being me, i was an AMAZING K-POP SINGER that was guy. A lot of people in my neighborhood who knew what k-pop singers were said i looked fantabulous(is that a word?) and awesome but for the people who didn't looked at me and asked me if i was Justin Bieber in 2009 with the flippy hair. REALLY?! JB OF ALL PEOPLE?! No i wasnt him or looked like him.**

**umm i think this chapter is weird...**

**thanks everyone who reviewed. I love you and will give you a piece of my undying love for you. Review again if you love me that much.**

**DISCLAIMER- i dont own fairy tail... Just the story plots**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**STING'S POV**

'_EHHH?!'_

"W-What?! I thought you were getting married!" I yelled out as a dark aura appeared behind the pink haired boy

"Yeah Natsu, aren't you suppose to get married in two weeks from now?" A white haired girl said

"Oh, hey Lisanna" Natsu said

"Don't 'hey' me Natsu! What is the meaning of this!? Are you planning on cheating on me?!" The so called Lisanna yelled

"Im sorry Lisanna but the marriage is off" Natsu replied

"What?! Why?"

"It's only natural. I mean, it took me a while to fall in love with you and it took me a second to fall in love with this girl" he said pointing at me "and im pretty sure she felt some electricity between us. Right?" He asked

"No" I bluntly said

"See i told y- wait... What?"

"I said no"

"But why? Im strong and good looking. Whats wrong with me?" He asked

"Uhh first off, you look weak and secondly, you're not handsome... to me, you are U-G-L-Y"

When Natsu heard that, I watched him walk to the corner,sulk and cry for a moment and came back happy as ever.

"It's okay since you'll fall for my charms sooner or later"

I ignored him and saw a green haired lady who looked familiar. I think her name was Bis-ca? Yeah Bisca.

I asked her "Do you know where Wendy, Juvia, and Levy are?"

She looked at me and said "Wendy and Juvia is at Porlyusica's house while Levy went home"

I thanked her and then asked "Where is Porlyusica's house?"

.

.

After getting some directions and a map, We finally left to the forest where Juvia and Wendy was and Rogue just followed behind quietly and held on to my backpack and let the exceeds come out (except Frosch because she was sleeping)

"They really don't care about her" Rogue muttered

I looked at him and replied "yeah" sadly as Happy and Lily looked down.

_'Natsu turned into a player' _Happy thought

When we arrived at the treehouse(?) , we knocked on the door. As the door opened, an elderly women with pink hair came out and looked at us weird.

"What do you humans want?" She sneered

"Uh we want to see Juvia and Wendy please" I asked politely

"Why would I let a couple of boys see two girls?" She asked us coldly

_'Boys? How did she know?'_ I thought

"What do you mean? There's only one boy here" I stated the lie in sweat a i pointed to Rogue

"Heh. Don't kid yourself, aren't you a boy yourself?"

"What? Im obviously a girl. Can you see?" I said sweating

"You mean you are obviously a boy. I can tell by how you sweat and by your smell"

"Our smell? What do you mean?" Rogue questioned

"That's a different story. So why do you want to see them when you two are Sabortooth brats?" She asked harshly

"Oh My Gosh, how much do you know about us?!" I yelled

"Im asking the questions here stupid" she said "So why do you want to see them?"

I looked at Rogue, asking for help since I didn't know what to say.

"We're good friend with them, and we're worried about them" he said_ 'Really?! Good friends?!'_

She looked at us directly into our eye and closed the door.

_'Ehh?'_

"NOO! OPEN THE DOOR!" I yelled banging on the door "O-PEN THE DOOOR"

Two minutes later, the door suddenly opened, causing me to fall into the house.

"Oww" I said rubbing my head in pain on the floor

"Hurry up and come in" a voice said. I looked up and saw Porlyusica.

"Hurry up or else I'm closing the door" she warned us

"H-hai!" I yelled bringing myself inward her house more while Rogue just walked in bringing the exceeds.

We walked around the house a bit and was surprised how spacious it was. I had like about 5 floors! One of the floors had medicine everywhere while another was for a kitchen, bedroom, and normal house rooms. There was a floor that weren't aloud to go in so just passed it and the last two floors were full of hospital beds and that's where I saw injured Blue Pegasus members? and injured Fairy Tail members. I walked into the room girls room and saw Juvia and Wendy.

They were wide awake and wondered who we were and asked "who are you?"

"Hello, my name is Sting Eucliffe and this is my partner Rogue Cheney" I introduced us both as the two other girls' eyes widened. Then Happy and Lily appeared from behind me and Rogue and flew to them.

"Happy! Lily!" Wendy said in surprise

"Why are you here? Juvia is confused, weren't you with Lucy?" "Juvia said

"JUVIA! WENDY! LUCY WAS TAKEN AWAY" Happy yelled as he sobbed

"We know but... Why are you with them?" Wendy asked

"After Lucy was taken, we were found by them and they promised to find Lucy for us... They are nicer then how they look" Lily calmly said

"Oh but... Isn't 'Sting' suppose to be a boy?" Wendy whispered the last part

"Thats a long story" Lily said

**NORMAL POV**

After asking other questions, Juvia asked "Why are you here?"

"Well we need your help saving Lucy since you know her the best right?"Sting said as the two girls nodded.

"So we're gonna kidnap you" Sting said bluntly

"Ehh? But why?" Wendy asked

"Because... I don't know" Sting said

"Well we would have said yes anyways but... Porlyusica probably won't let us" Wendy said

"It's true. Juvia and Wendy already asked" Juvia said

"Hmm what do we do then?" Happy asked

"Why don't you do the thing Sting did?" Frosch said coming out of the backpack

"Hmm that might be a good idea Frosch, that's good idea..." Rogue said as Sting came over to Wendy and Juvia and patted their shoulders.

"Im sorry" he said

"W-what is he going to do with us?" Wendy said

"..." was all that came out of Sting's mouth

"I'm going to get us some tea okay?" Rogue said walking out the door while Wendy and Juvia got shivers up their backs.

When Rogue came back, he held a tray with two teacups filled with red liquid. Of course it smelt like vanilla and strawberries so the two girls drank it. After they drank the liquid, they felt a tingly sensation in their bodies and after the feeling was gone, Sting gave them each a mirror and when they looked into it, they screamed.

* * *

**I have a lot of gender bender problems...**

**Was this chapter good? I know the story is going really slow and im sorry for that but... Im slow at everything.**

**_IMPORTANT THINGY MESSAGE(?) _**

**there is a poll on my profile asking which crack pairings one-shots i should make. Yes, more crack pairings from me. But this time all of the crack pairings one-shots im going to make is going to be in a new story/fanfic called : Cracking Up : get it? cause its crack pairings and- yeah you get it.**

**if your crack pairing isn't there then review telling me which ones you want or just message me.**

**the one with the most votes on my poll is the first one im going to make and im going to post the fanfic/story once i get 10 entries/pairings.**

**so basically, ways you can tell me your pairings are to:**

**•review (**in**)**

**-****_Forgotten_**

**-****_Sorry but I_**

(because i look at reviews on these most of the time)

**•vote in the poll**

**• message**

**or any other way you can think of... ****(and if you forget why you were on my profile for the voting, then just scroll down to the bottom of my profile thing and it says it right there.)**

**Well i love you byebye~ *blows a kiss***


	14. Lisanna

**Hey guys~**

**...i dont know how to explain this chapter... It was short though... Veryy... I just wanted to post something since its been like 1 and a half weeks**

**So remember when i posted chapter 13? Well the day before, i found out someone liked me and i felt weird... Well only because i dont like them back. The guy who likes me is like weirder than me... Like x100 weirder! so the day i found out, he has like smoking smarties (the candy) and he failed and in the process, he spit out like 5 smarties... Of course i laughed... I dont know why im telling you guys this...**

**Disclaimer- i dont own Fairy Tail, i wish though**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**STING'S POV**

"NOOO!" the two bluenettes yelled

I watched them freak out and wonder what happened to their bodies and questioned to myself _'is this how I looked when I was freaking out?'_

As Rogue watched them cry, I thought maybe those drinks can turn me back into a guy again! I smiled and went over to the tray with the evil drinks that turned me into 'this'. When I was about to pick the cup up, Rogue came and took the tray away then looked at me and snicker. '_Did i just hear Rogue laugh?'_

I sighed and went over to the newly transformed boys.

**WENDY'S POV**

_'M-my chest!'_ I thought. Even though i didn't really have one, I was still growing! I cried and panicked. "What am i going to do now? Romeo cant see me like this!" I said my thoughts on accident but luckily no one heard... I think. I saw Sting come over and i shrieked. I was terrified. After all, he killed his parent! When he came over to me and Juvia, i closed my eyes waiting for something to happen but instead i felt a gentle touch on my shoulders "I feel your pain" she said

.

.

"Ehh? W-what do you mean?" She looked at me

"I didn't want to be turned into a girl you know?"

"Then why are you a girl then?" Juvia asked_ 'Thats a dumb question Juvia'_

"... Are you retarded? I was forced to for a disguise" Sting said as Juvia simply said oh.

Then Rogue came back and asked "Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" Me and Juvia said

"Umm save Lucy? But we need Levy too... Lets go get Levy" Sting said

"Ok but how are we going to leave this place?" I asked as Rogue pointed at the window. I started sweating.

"Y-you dont mean..." I said as he nodded his head

I looked at the window and saw Sting jump out. _'Is she CRAZY?! THIS IS THE 5TH FLOOR' _I thought. Rogue pushed me and Juvia closer to the window and heard Juvia ask "D-do we h-have to?" stuttering. Then i felt a push, next thing i know, i was falling to the ground. I rubbed my head and noticed, i wasn't hurt.

"Can you get off me" a voice said. I looked down to only see Sting.

"AHH im sorry, im sor-" i said until i was cut off with a bump on the head.

.

.

.

Moments later I, woke up? I saw Rogue carry me over his back and saw Juvia about to cry.

"You awake?" Rogue said

"What happened" i replied as i was let down

"Juvia feel on you and you were unconscious for like... 20 minutes" Sting said. I took a glance at Juvia and saw her running to me. I felt a hug and heard her say sorry like million times.

"So... Do you know where Fairy hills is?" I thought for a moment and then yelled

"You mean you guys were walking for half an hour and you still don't know where Fairy Hills is at! We could have been there 20 minutes! Its only ten minutes away from Porlyusica's house!"

"Calm down, im pretty sure we'll be there in 5 more minutes. Gosh, your personally changes really fast" Sting said

"Your's did too" Rogue mentioned

We walked for about 5 more minutes and then came to the conclusion that we... We were lost.

"Rogue..." I muttered

"Hmm?"

"WE ARE LOST!" I screamed

"..."

"DONT IGNORE THE QUESTION!" I said as he told me to shush

"No, be quiet" I did what i was told for once and quieted down. We heard a rustle come from the back from the bush. I sniffed the air. I knew this smell and im pretty sure Rogue and Sting did too. It was... Lisanna.

* * *

**Was it terrible? Yes? I knew it**

**i made Wendy's personally meaner i guess and Juvia's dumber... Im not trying to offend guys saying they are stupid and mean. I know plenty of guys who are smarter and nicer than me. **

**I will TRY to make the next chapter LONGER**

**yeah i know its short but i had homework and projects to do. I was also semi- grounded**

**-sigh-**

**well remember to review/message/or vote for the crack pairing one-shots im making in the new fanfic/story im gonna soon make called : Cracking Up : okay?**

**and if you already told me the pairing you want then tell me if you liked the chapter **

**smile :) i love you byebye~**


	15. Fairy Hills

**I made this like 2x longer than the previou chapter. I tried really hard and i updated faster this time to. you have to give me credit that i tried**

**this chapter... I cant really explain... Its not that weird either... I guess... Awkward?**

**im not good at fighting scenes if you havent noticed but im reading other fanfics to get ideas. **

**For the guess 11/3 - you probably arent reading this anymore but if you are, the question you ask me 'why does rouge know how to make a drink that changes a person's gender?' ****that will be shown in the future chapter.**

**Disclaimer- i dont own Fairy Tail**

**vote in my poll/message/review for the Crack pairing one-shots im making**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_We heard a rustle come from the back from the bush. I sniffed the air. I knew this smell and im pretty sure Rogue and Sting did too. It was... Lisanna._

**STING'S POV**

She flung a knife torwards our ways but of course, I caught it and threw it back.

"Eek" she yelled in a high pitch

"What are you doing here?" Rogue asked as she came out of the bush. I saw Juvia get shock at the face she saw but it's to be expected but Wendy just stared at her.

"What am i doing here? Your friend over there took my future husband!" She yelled at Rogue while pointing at me.

"I didn't take him and i don't want him" i said

"But he wants YOU" she yelled making the emphasis on 'you' "So now i'm gonna do what i did with another blonde like you" she stated. I looked at her, was that other blonde Lucy?

"Who's the other blonde?" I said as i looked at her sternly

"Hmm? The other blonde? Heh... makes me laugh when i think of her, now what was her name again..? Ohh yeah, i think it was... Lucy Heartfillia" I snapped. I saw her smile widely like a maniac would and watched her laugh hysterically. It made me want to give her a painfully death but I don't think Lucy would want that. After the stories i heard about her, i would think that she wouldn't want someone to kill someone else just to save her. I took a glance over to Juvia and Wendy and saw shock and anger in their eyes. After thinking of what to do, i asked a question.

"What did you do to Lucy that you're gonna do to me?"

"Well, since we're never gonna see each other again after this, i might as well tell you" i listened closely to what she was gonna say.

"Im going to sell your soul to a very good friend of mine. When i do, he can do whatever he wants with you and maybe, he might just simply kill you if he wanted"_ 'a good friend? You mean the guy with the dark red hair? was this girl serious? She sold off Lucy to some random red head?! What's wrong with her!' _I thought. I was about to punch this chick until i saw something swoop down from behind and hit Lisanna on the back of the head causing her to fall face flat on the ground. I then realized it was Happy. I smiled.

"Aren't you full of surprises" I said looking down at Happy, he was on the verge of tears yet he didn't cry.

"Happy? What are you doing here?!" Lisanna said in confusion

Happy ignored the question and muttered "y-you... hurt Lucy"

_'I guess this is my part' _I thought. I walked over to Lisanna and squatted down. Her face was flushed to a pale color and she looked terrified. I liked it, the fear in her eye, she looked at me like i was about to kill her any moment now. I went close to her ear and whispered slowly

"White Dragon's R o-" then she immediately stood up and ran away. I looked at Rogue and then laughed

"BWAHAHAHA! DID YOU SEE HER FACE?!" I said holding my stomach rolling on the floor.

"Um Sting... Its not that funny" Rogue said calmly as everyone nodded. I went over to a nearby tree and then sulked.

"Im sorry if my sense of humor is weird now" i muttered

"Sting, Fro thinks your sense of humor was always weird" Fro said. I sobbed.

"not helping"

"Well lets go to Fairy Hills now since most of the obstacles are out of the way"

"Ok"

.

Eventually we find the way

.

**ROGUE'S POV**

"Hey, there's Fairy Hills!" Lector announced. I looked over to a building Lector pointed to. He was right, but there was something else there... scarlet...

"Oh that's Erza over there" Juvia said '_Erza? Oh yeah, Titania' _

"Hey Lector, Frosch, Happy, Lily. Get into Sting's backpack" i said. We walked for a while longer and finally arrived.

"Who are you" Erza said

"It me, Ju-" I cover 'his' mouth. Was Juvia really this stupid before?

"Ju?" Erza said confused "I don't know a Ju"

"He means J-Justin, right?" Sting said sweating

I uncovered Juvia's mouth and 'he' replied with simple yes

"I don't know a Justin, im sorry if you feel offended" Erza said as she bowed down in apology a few times

"N-no it's alright" Juvia said as Erza looked Wendy's way.

"... Jellal?" She muttered_ 'Jellal? As in the criminal who tricked the magic council to fire Etherion?' _I thought.

"No, this boy is way shorter and has no tattoo"

"Huh? Who are you calling short?" Wendy said

Erza looked at him and took note "and has a bad attitude"

"Um... Is Levy here?" I asked

She looked at me "She should be here" she said

"Can we go see her?" I asked. She slapped me.

"What was that for?" I said cupping my cheek

"You disgust me. This is a GIRLS dormitory! That means NO BOYS ALLOWED!" She screamed

"Pfft- yeah, no boys allowed" Sting said

"Oh you can go in though" Erza told Sting

"Eh... EHH WHY?" Sting yelled

"Isn't it obvious? You're a girl" Erza stated

"Yeah go, after all it is a _girls_ dormitory" i smirked.

I saw Sting's angry face "f-fine"

**STING'S POV**

"Okay then, since i have to watch your companions if they sneak in, you'll have to go on alone" Erza said

"Ok" was all i said

I walked down the hallway._ 'Where was Levy's room?'_ I questioned myself

"Umm who are you?" A voice said. I turned around and saw a girl was long lavender hair "Oh you're that girl from today who's getting married to Natsu soon" she clapped her hands in joy

"What?! Where did you hear this?!" I yelled

"Hmm? From Natsu of course. He was telling everyone about it" she exaggerated

"Well tell him, i DONT LIKE HIM AND NEVER WILL" i screamed the last part "So who are you?"

"Me? Im Laki Olietta, a wood-maker mage... Wait, isn't that the question i asked you first?" Laki asked

"Uhh... Anyways, do you know where Levy's room is?" I asked her ignoring her own question

"Yeah, her room is next to mine, i'll show you" she said grabbing my wrist basically just dragging me around

"Here we are" she said as she showed me a door that specifically said 'Levy's Room'

"Umm, thanks Laki"

"You're welcome, if you need anymore help, just knock on my door" she said smiling as she walked back to her room.

_-sigh-_

That was troublesome. I walked into Levy's room and noticed, it was pretty dark. I turned on the lights and searched for Levy. Where could she be? I went to her bed and sat down. "She's not in the bathroom and she's not in her bedroom... where could she be?" I muttered. I saw something sparkle on the floor. It was an orb. I picked it up and then held it up high to the light. The orb glowed in a light green color and then shined into my eyes. Everything turned white afterwards.

* * *

**Review by telling me what pairing you want for CRACKING UP or tell me if you like or something...**

**I might update late... Sorry *sobsob***

**byebye (^з^)- **


	16. PREVIEW

**SORRY IM SO SO SO SO SO SORRRRRRRRRY**

**I know you guys are made because i haven't posted a chapter for a long time but i couldn't help it! And you probably know the excuse already. Thats right, school. **

**And the sad part is... I havent even finished half of chapter 16 for too T-T**

**in replacement, im posting a preview for a new story im postng... next year? I dunno but not Decamber though.**

**sorry for people who thought this was chapter 16 :(**

**im going to make the REAL chapter 16 super DUPER long... Or at least try too...**

* * *

**Prologue **

I looked up and blushed. _'Did he really have to be in this class?'_ I thought. I watched him talk, laugh, and play around with his friends, It made me happy that he was happy, but when I saw him take few glances at my best friend, It made me frown. And when their eyes made contact for a second, I would see them turn red. That made me want to cry.

That's right, I was in love with him. I was in love with my best friend's crush. I know they aren't dating yet and I know I had the chance to ask him but... I didn't want to hurt her feelings and ruin our friendship. When the bell rang, me and my best friend would always walk together to our next class but sometimes, he would come over to flirt with her. I always hear her say "Go on without me! I'll be there soon" and I would always reply with a thumbs up, but in reality, it burn a piece of me inside.

Though I sat next to him in class we barely even talked. Even when I tried to, the words would come out of my mouth. I take few glances at him and smile. Then our eyes meet. I tried to cover up the blush so I just cover it with my arm. So noticeable right? But he's kinda dense so it was alright. After class, my best friend ask me who I liked. I shuddered. I can't just say 'Oh, I like the same guy like you' can I? She would hate me and then our friendship would be severed so I just said "nobody". I hated lying to myself. Especially when it came to him.

To me, it was love at first sight. Though i rejected it at first, I couldn't stop it. His smile, laugh, everything about him was charming. Even when he was being weird and awkward, I still thought of it as funny. And that's what made me fall for him. I was crazy about him but, he wouldn't feel the same. It was one-sided love on my end while they had mutual love on their end. Was it a love triangle? I don't know, but if i had to guess... I would say it wasn't . After all, my love for him was invisible to everyone and them.

Today, my best friend was planning to confess to him today. Did she even know what today was? It was my birthday today. Out of all the days she chose to confess with the guy i love, she had to choose today. Of course i had to cheer for her and if he accepted her feelings, then I would of congratulated them, but deep down inside my heart, i was hoping for her to get rejected. I'm sick aren't I? Disgusting.

Was it a mistake to fall in love with him? Was this the price to pay for falling for the wrong person? Getting hurt and then bottling it up inside so you can't hurt others? I thought being in love changes a person, but it's not changing me. I even tried changing who i liked but i've fallen to deep in love with him.

The day of my birthday came close to an end. Tonight, i cried. Something besides me was born this day. A new relationship.


	17. Levy&Sting

**Hey guys...**

**sorry guys... That im a failure...**

**i promised myself to make this chapter longer to but i have failed you guys and myself.**

**I shouldnt be blaming things this time either even though i was sick for the whole winter break and had school projects to do, blame me**

**and personally this is a H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E chapter.**

* * *

**WENDY'S POV**

We stood outside for about 5 minutes now and we were getting worried._ 'Did Sting get lost?'_ I thought to myself. Things were awkward over on our end. Erza kept kept staring at us with an intense glare.

"W-what?" I stuttered

"What do you mean what?" Erza replied calmly as she looked away

"You were glaring at us" Rogue told her the obvious

"Am i now? No, so shut it"

I looked at her. She was never this bossy and mean. Then i heard a loud scream coming from the dorm. It sounded like... Sting! I saw Rogue run towards the dorm but to only get stopped but Erza so i ran into the dorm in place of him. I lived here for a while now so i should know where Levy's room was. When i got to her room, i saw Sting laying on the ground and for some reason her eyes were a bright neon-ish green color._ 'What exactly happened in those 10 minutes we weren't with her?'_

**STING'S POV**

_'W-where am i-i?... Wait why am i stuttering?!' _I thought. I looked around and saw nothing but a single door. Of course, i was curious and opened the door but to only see an empty hall full of other doors. Each and ever door looked different though. One was tie-dye while another had checkered. I looked around and saw a door that caught my eye. It was was simple and white. _'Should i go in?' _I questioned myself. In the end, I entered the room.

It was bright. I squinted my eyes and walked a bit more. When I got near enough to finally see, I saw a man with jet black hair in a tuxedo and woman with blonde hair in a wedding dress.

"Lucy?" I muttered. I walked up to the woman and tried tapping her shoulder but my hand when through her.

"What? An image?" I questioned myself

I then heard rumbling noises behind me and saw a blue hair girl.

"Huh? Im not alone?" She said as she smiled widely "YAY! Someone came to save me!"

"What? Who are you" I questioned

The blue haired girl stopped cheering and then looked at me "me? Im Levy, nice to meet you" she said

_'Levy? Is this the girl im lookin for? What is she doing here? Actually, what am I doing here?' _I thought "Nice to meet you too" I said "So where am I?"

"Umm... I cant really answer that question for you but I can help you on whats going on" she replied

"Okay?"

"You thought that woman in the wedding dress was Lucy when you first got here right?" pointing to the woman as i nodded "Well... to tell you the truth... that's not Lucy. Its her mother, Layla"

"Huh? Wow... I can see the resemblance"

.

.

.

"Aren't you gonna ask me who that guy is?" Levy asked

"Thats Lucy's dad right?" I stated the obvious

"Umm..."

"Umm What?"

"Well... your half right"

"Half right? How can I be half right? I dont understand"

"You might not believe me if I tell you though" Levy said

"Soo? Just tell me already"

"That man... he's actually Layla's brother"

I looked at her in disbelief._ 'Is she playing with me?'_ i thought.

_-sigh-_

"Im not LYING!" she yelled

"Then how do you know this?" i asked. I watched her bit her lip.

"Before you came here, I... I was watching something like a movie, it was weird!"

"Then why would Lucy's mom marry her brother?! That's disgusting!" I told the the bluenette

"How am I suppose to know?! I was just watching Layla's life!"

"Okay, okay you dont need to yell. Remember, im a dragon slayer with enhanced hearing" I replied as Levy grunted "you made me"

"Okay, so tell me. Before I came in and ruined the movie thingy or whatever, tell me what you saw"

* * *

**Yes, horrible and short. You guys should shun me for my failure-ness.**

********also, even though this is short(and horrible) please vote in my poll for the 'cracking up' okay?**


End file.
